On occasion mobile phone users call an information service of their mobile service provider while operating an automobile for purposes of requesting an address or someone's phone number. When the mobile phone user receives a phone number or address supplied by a telephone operator or automated system of the operator said user can attempt to write down this information; however, doing so can be dangerous, as it can also be dangerous to dial the given number. Trying to memorize the phone number or address can also be a challenge. Similar situations can arise during a telephone conversation between parties (e.g., a friend giving directions to another who may be lost).
A need therefore arises for a system and apparatus for processing a communication session.